


addictive

by NacchanSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just Tsukki being Tsukki, Kageyama-complex is real, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacchanSakura/pseuds/NacchanSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—You annoy me and piss me off just because you have nothing to do?”<br/>“About Thirty percent, yes. Twenty percent, because I like making you annoyed.”<br/>“Oh, and what is the fifty? because you hate me so fucking much?”<br/>“Nah.” said Tsukishima. “The fifty percent is because I like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	addictive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mellodictime for translating this to english!
> 
> ....I really should have learn a proper english so I don't have to ask people to translate all of my fanfic |'D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

And today, Tsukishima Kei has been realized.

 

....That maybe he got a Kageyama Complex disease.

 

.

.

.

 

**_Addictive_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

It was only for fun at the beginning.

 

But, who would think that making fun of other isn’t fun? Sometimes you would do it too, definitely; especially when is it someone you dislike.

 

Mocking, quip, mocking, quip. From the first time, it will continue till’ the end.

 

‘A selfish King who left behind by his knights’, _‘The King of the Court’—‘King’._

 

Tsukishima decided that those are the most effective words  to provoke Kageyama.

 

.

.

.

 

It’s funny when you got a predictable reaction from him.

 

Teasing people who easily provoked is so, so easy–said less, they’ll reply you a lot–with shouting  and series of ‘beautiful’ words.

 

It’s fun. It makes his boredom gone.  It gets him a little entertainment during the volleyball practice.

 

_‘Look who isn’t  so clever in class’, Look who got 38 for his test’ , ‘Look who isn’t using his brain properly.’—‘The King.’_

 

Teasing Kageyama at least once a day – is an absolute dose for Tsukishima.

 

.

.

.

 

“Don’t you have something else to do – instead of mocking me about my past?”

 

Oh trust me – there’re so many things he should be doing. Fixing his Receive, learning the opponents move in the court, doing his homework, getting a good score in class – anything.

 

But that can wait – beside, making you annoyed  wouldn’t take one week.

 

One hour, one minute, even one second.

 

It’s all enough to makes his life completely perfect.

 

“Hmm, what is it? Does the King tired of listening to all his own fault at last? What a rare sight!”

 

**_No, no, no—_ **

 

“What is it that made you hate me so much? So annoying.”

 

**_It’s not hate._ **

 

I just like to see that irritated face of yours.

 

.

.

.

 

“Kageyamaaa! Gimme a toss! Gimme a toss~”

 

It’s irritating when the distance between them get closer.

 

Only that orange hair shorty who could approach the King without problem—taking all his latitude and talk to him with his big smile; things that Tsukishima Kei  couldn ‘t do.

 

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata! I couldn’t consetrate—

“—Tsk, stingy King.”

 

... oh

 

****

**_You shouldn’t said that, shorty._ **

 

“Oi, stupid Hinata! don’t call me like th— “

“—Aah~ the King and the shorty is getting in a quarrel again? You remind me to a King and his slave; did you secretly do something nasty in the night?”

 

**_No one had the right to call him ‘King’ except Tsukishima._ **

 

A Red blush appear in the shorty’s face. “...EH?! W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AB-“

“HINATA! Instead of listening to that asshole—you better fix your receive!!”

“A—aye aye, sir!”

 

...Ah.

 

Tsukishima knows he doesn’t have many chances.

 

.

.

.

 

He doesn’t like it when someone succeed at making  the King annoyed, especially if he gets angry.

 

Not even his senior—not even Tanaka, Nishinoya, nor Sugawara. Not even his best friend who had tiny freckles in his face.  Not the ultimate decoy, too.

 

**_Not anybody._ **

 

Does  making the King annoyed—or teasing him—is a must? Oh,  I don’t know. But, there’s some pleasure when the King turned his attention to him – to Tsukishima only.

 

Nobody would be looked by the King when Tsukishima makes him angry.

There’s no other name would he call from his mouth when Tsukishima makes him irritated.

 

And nothing is more important to Tsukishima than when the King is in his hand.

 

**_Only Kageyama Tobio is enough, all the minor characters please step aside from the stage._ **

****

**_This is a play where Tsukishima wants to be the hero, after all._ **

 

.

.

.

 

 “No, there’s nothing wrong.  It’s  a fact, that you are the genius and the King, right?”

 

Kageyama have asked him once—what makes Tsukishima so happy to annoy him. Did he ever make a mistake to Tsukishima? Or maybe, did he ever accidentally makes Tsukishima angry?

 

The answer Tsukishima gave was so simple—I just telling the truth, why are you so upset? Well—that’s the fact, isn’t it? That Kageyama is a genius—oh, c’mon, if he’s not, I won’t be so sure that Hinata would be as great as he is now.

 

And he was  called as ‘The King of the Court’ by his friend.

 

—There’s nothing wrong with my words, isn’t it?

 

Kageyama scratch his nape—well.... it is true. Tsukishima never tell something that is opposite with the truth; it wasn’t a slander nor a lie.

 

“But it still piss me off. You know I don’t like being called ‘The king of the Court’.”

“Ah, you don’t? Forgive me, Your Highness. How about I call you “Tobio” from now on?”

 

\--And that makes Kageyama shut his mouth.

 

“—Forget it, being called “King” is better.”

 

 

Tsukishima saw a little blush on the man’s cheeks while he walks away from him. The tactics to approach the King with teasing words wasn’t that hard.

 

Tsukishima needs more pick-up lines, it seems.

 

 

.

.

.

 

And what makes Tsukishima so irritated—is that little ball of sunshine who faithfully always stood by the King’s side.

 

Jumping like a bouncing ball—as if the energy in that tiny body is infinite.

 

The one who always do High-Five with the King is Hinata.

 

The one who always be carresed—ah, no, whose hair always being pulled by the King is Hinata.

 

. . . The one who always went home with him, walk along, side by side with a matching footsteps—

 

It’s all Hinata.

 

Jealous? Oh, c’mon. There’s no way Tsukishima would felt that way—

 

Okay, no, Tsukishima was jealous.

 

Tsukishima is taller than the ultimate decoy. Tsukishima also cleverer. And more handsome—Pfft, no need to be asked. His shoes locker filled with love letters and Valentine’s chocolate, and Hinata is only greeted by spiderwebs and dust in his locker.

 

Ah, but...

 

Only Hinata who could smash the ball that the King gave him.

 

Only Hinata who could do that weird  Quick-attack with Kageyama.

 

And that fact cannot be changed.

 

—Tsukishima Kei still left far behind.

 

.

.

.

 

 

“If I allow you to call me ‘Tobio’, would you stop calling me ‘King’ and stop being annoying?”

 

Met by coincidence in the middle of a crowd wasn’t something that Tsukishima would expected; same purposes to buy a new pair of sport shoes, then end up sitting in a cafe near the station.

 

With a piece of strawberry shortcake and a cup of warm milk on his table, Kageyama Tobio started the conversation. He even forgot about the cup of warm milk he ordered—he doesn’t had the appetite to drink it anymore.

 

What is it make him wants  to talked first ; it’s making Tsukishima raised one of his eyebrow upward.

 

“Ah, I don’t know. If you don’t get angry when I’m teasing you, then I won’t have anything else to do.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes automattically blinked for seconds—what?

 

“—You annoy me and piss me off just because you have nothing to do?”

“About Thirty percent, yes.” Tsukishima played with pieces of strawberry on his plate. “Twenty percent, because I like making you annoyed.”

 

One of kageyama eye twitched—he’s starting to feel annoyed. “Oh, and what is the fifty? because you hate me so fucking much?”

 

Tsukishima looked away from his strawberries—and stared into Kageyama’s blue eyes.

 

“Nah.” said Tsukishima. “The fifty percent is because I like you.”

 

The milk that Kageyama ordered is now cold, and still half full.

 

And he doesn’t care about his favorite drink anymore.

 

.

.

.

 

 

“—Kei, your receive is getting better. Keep practicing!”

“O—su. Will I get a reward if my receive getting better, Tobio?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s a punch or pushed off the cliff, which one do you like?”

“Being a Do-S as usual, I see.”

 

Tsukishima Kei. Confessed that he got Kageyama Tobio-complex. And he tought, that everyone in the volley club has know about it.

 

—They just not brave enough to ask.

 

_Even after they decided to called each other by their first name – no. Tobio and Kei, they would become the worst combination when they got angry._

 

...Well, whatever.

 

Kei has got what he wanted.

.

.

.

.

 

**_F I N_ **

 


End file.
